Ollie Lloyd
'''Oliver "Ollie" Lloyd '''is a very skilled and talented dancer who attends the National Academy of Dance. He topped his Second Year Class, but was kicked off the Third Year Tour for judging the choreography that was done, and for this he repeats Third Year. He is very outspoken, opinionated, and egotistic. His set focus on how good he is or how well he is doing can come across as very arrogant. He likes things to be the way he wants, perfect or not at all. Ollie is the first and only boyfriend of Sammy Lieberman (who was confused about his sexuality, coming to the conclusion he was bisexual). They met since Ollie had to make up for being kicked off the Third Year Tour and was assigned as a tutor, to tutor Sammy. ''' 'Relationships' Sammy Lieberman When Sammy and Ollie first meet, Sammy needs a tutor for his exams. Miss Raine chooses Ollie, considering he topped his Second Year class. Ollie has to do this as he is on probation after "giving his opinion" on the Third Year tour. Ollie does not help Sammy very much at the start, but when Sammy reprimands him, Ollie sees that he has been a "douchebag" and a "tool" to Sammy. Ollie then begins to help Sammy take his ballet from "embarrassing" to "competent." When Sammy passes his tests, he is allowed to go up the coast, and participate in another Regional competition for the Prix. Ollie takes him and Christian, as this town is where Christian's dad lives. Sammy and Ollie discover on this trip that they have feelings for each other after denying it for a while. Sammy asks Ollie to assist the Second Years in a hip-hop battle against the First Years by being the judge and giving pointers, stating that Ollie is the best hip-hop dancer at the academy and apologizes to Christian. Later on, Sammy surprise kisses Ollie before the battle after coming to the conclusion he loves him. Ollie without permission of Sammy begins to tell people about their "hidden" relationship, much to Sammy's annoyance. Sammy and Ollie have an on and off rocky relationship, often getting into many disagreements and arguments. Ollie helps Sammy cope by joking, making Sammy let all of his anger out, or having days only to Sammy. A couple days before the day of the Prix De Fonteyn (day Sammy dies), Sammy breaks up with Ollie because Ollie didn't treat them like equals, always wanting to be much better than Sammy. After the death of Sammy, Ollie is heartbroken. He, along with Abigail, especially feel torn the night of Sammy's memorial on the beach when Christian reads Sammy's list of things he wants to do in life from 50 to 1, number 3 being "fall in love so my heart takes over from my head". Ollie and Christian meet up to talk about what they could've each done to prevent Sammy's death. During the Prix De Fonteyn, Ollie, alongside Ben, Tara, Kat, Christian, Ethan, Zach, and Miss Raine dance Sammy's Prix De Fonteyn dance that he was unable to do due to his untimely death. When movie star Rhys O'Leary comes to town and starts to fall for Ollie, Ollie comes to the conclusion that he can't hold himself back anymore because of Sammy's death and that it is time to move on. Rhys O'Leary Rhys is a movie star that visits the National Academy of Dance due to the fact that the casting directors for his new movie are looking for dancers and a lead female role. Ollie is obsessed with Rhys and is beyond excited that he is going to be at the academy. From the moment Rhys sees Ollie and watches him dance, he develops a very noticeable crush on Ollie. He and Ollie start to spend more time together (Ollie giving Rhys private dance lessons). Abigail notices the flirting and confronts Ollie about it wondering how he could be flirting when Ollie's ex-boyfriend Sammy had died the year before. Ollie and Abigail talk and realize they can't let what happened to their ex hold them down and prevent them from seeing other people. Rhys and Ollie both stalk each other's twitter pages where Rhys discovers Ollie's music video, which he takes a liking to. After mentions how Rhys has millions of followers and they both find out they had been on one another's twitters, Rhys volunteers to post Ollie's video, which Ollie happily agrees to, and it gets thousands of views overnight. From this, Ollie thinks he is really good and has music good enough to be in Rhys' movie. He asks Rhys if he could run the music by the movie's producer who was looking for a soundtrack for the movie. Rhys skeptically does, but doesn't immediately tell Ollie that the producer rejected it. Ollie tries to show the producer himself as well, who doesn't pay much attention to him. Later at a movie party while Rhys and Ollie take photo booth style pictures together, Ollie pulls out his mix tape asking Rhys to give it to the producer, and Rhys comes clean stating the producer doesn't want to use it and is going for more well-known singers. Rhys then asks Ollie if the only reason Ollie had been wanting to hang out with him all this time was to spend time with him or just to network his music and be famous, to which Ollie says his career is important, upsetting Rhys. Rhys tells Ollie fame is the down side. This gets Ollie mad and he argues about being famous and says that Rhys only states that because he has already made it big and doesn't know what it feels like not to. Near the end of the party, Rhys goes up on stage thanking the academy for hosting all the movie people for 6 weeks and he believe tonight it's only fair if a student performs (naming Ollie). Ollie surprised goes up and sings. While Ollie sings, Rhys walks back into the audience and with a sad glance looks up at Ollie, then leaves the party. Ollie sees Rhys leaving and his expression turns sad but he doesn't go after him and just continues to sing. A couple to a few weeks Rhys returns to the academy to take Kat to the world premiere of their movie. While he and her boyfriend Jaime encourage Kat to attend the movie premiere and choose what to wear, Ollie walks by the room to which Kat calls at him. Ollie notices Rhys, telling him good luck but Rhys just gives a cold glare and smirks, obviously upset with Ollie. Later, when Ollie gets locked in his room before the Third Year Company dance, Rhys sees that Ollie tweeted it, who tells Kat and Jaime and they go rescue Ollie, Kat questioning why Rhys still gets alerts for Ollie's tweets. Backstage, before Ollie and Rhys run to the stage, and as Ollie prepares to perform he is almost hit by a falling stage light. Rhys and Ollie joke about Ollie's bad luck the whole day. Right as Ollie is about to go on he tells Rhys "How about I stop blaming the world for not giving me what I want and I just take it already." Rhys agrees and as he responds Ollie kisses him. Rhys smiles and Ollie goes to dance, doing amazing as Rhys was his good luck charm. Abigail Armstrong Abigail and Ollie are very close friends, who tell each other everything, and know what one another is going through. At first, Abigail has very mixed feelings about Ollie when she finds out about him in Season 2. She commends his talent and dedication, but is very jealous of him because him and Sammy are dating. She eventually gets over it. At the start of Season 3, Abigail and Ollie are dance partners. They argue, fight, and blame the other for mistakes. After a walk in the park, while arguing about their dance, they realize how similar and alike they are. They also put two and two together realizing the reason Sammy probably dated them both is because of their similar personality and he made them better. From this, they build a very strong bond and a supportive friendship, leaning on each other, and often joking or making sarcastic remarks about the other dancers together. They often team up against others feeling they are better than everyone else. Abigail helps Ollie write some music, features in Ollie's songs, and also dances in his professional music video. Trivia * Ollie was Sammy's first and only boyfriend before Sammy's death. * Abigail and Ollie share many of the same characteristics and personalty traits, partly the reason Sammy dated them both. * Ollie has a relationship with celebrity Rhys O'Leary, making him the second person in the show to have a relationship with a celebrity. First being Kat when she dated Myles Kelly. * Ollie was the best overall dancer in his Second Year Class. * Ollie was kicked off his first Third Year Tour. * Ollie keeps Sammy's old cardigan for luck. * Ollie is one of the few dancers to get a contract with the company. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Main Chartacters